


A New Dawn.

by Lucia122



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Nabatea (Fire Emblem), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Time Skip, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia122/pseuds/Lucia122
Summary: AU: In a World were Sitri is Rhea's Daughter and fought in the war of heroes as well has raises Byleth with the Argathians are a much bigger threat than anyone realizes how will the region react when it fully engulfed in chaos.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Birth of Byleth

**Day 20, Horsebow Moon** **Imperial** **Y** **ear 1159** , **Garreg Mach Monastery**

Inside a very old building, a building that is twenty-six years from being a thousand years old. In this old but well-kept building there was a room that laid a woman on a bed. This woman was heavily pregnant with her first child, and she was the daughter of the archbishop. Her name is Sitri, well that is what she goes by now her real name is Athena, and she is what not really human but a creature called a Nabatean, but let's not get too far ahead of ourselves.

Now Sitri was in a great deal of pain it was mostly because because she was in labor. But the archbishop was therealone to guide her daughter through the common practice of giving birth.

"please Sitri just breath its going to be okay." said Archbishop Rhea as she is trying to calm a panicking Sitri down which is a tall order at the very moment.

"I...am...trying...mother" said Sitri in pain and hyperventilating

"don't try Sitri, breath Byleth is almost here just breath in through the nose out through your mouth." replied Archbishop Rhea

Just then a man with blonde hair and and blonde beard walked in. he was wearing a orange tunic with armor plates on both his arms and legs on his back he wore a shield that bore the Crest of Seiros on it. His name was Jeralt and he was Sitri's husband and the captain of the knights of Seiros well today was is last day at that job because decided to retire to help raise his child.

"Sorry I am late, I was delayed by bandits" said Jeralt

"Jeralt thank the Goddess your here I thought you were going to miss the birth of our child!" said Sitri still pain but not as much as earlier has the last contraction subsided.

"Sitri, I wouldn't want to miss that for the world you know me." replied Jeralt

Just then Sitri started to yell in agonizing pain. Jeralt immediately grabbed Sitri's left hand.

"Sitri squeeze my hand take the pain out in my hand!" yelled Jeralt desperately making a attempt at easing up the pain his wife felt.

Sitri took this advice and grabbed Jeralt's hand she squeezed it has hard has she could with the intense pain that she was in. She could feel that she was very close to having her child in her arms. She just needed to push harder. But has she was about to give her final push, everything went purple. Time Froze for everyone except for Sitri.

Then Sothis appeared to Sitri, Sothis being the progenitor Goddess.

"My, My, it seems that we are having a bit of trouble are we. my name is Sothis my dear grandchild." said Sothis

"Sothis! But how! am I able to talk to you every one is frozen in place! and plus I saw what Nemesis did to your body!" said Sitri full of shock in her face

"Sitri that matters not, I froze time with a divine pulse now. I am going to help you. How may I ask by merging my heart with your child that will give me a permanent connection with your child and will save the child from death and will turn the child into a full Nabatean. It will also make everything go smoothly from here on out" replied Sothis " In return I ask that you keep my Great-granddaughter safe"

"Thank you Sothis for everything it was good seeing you again and I promise Byleth will be safe with me and Jeralt." said Sitri

"Good when time resumes you will give birth to a healthy girl. keep her safe also keep this conversation a secret please." said Sothis then she disappeared and everything returned to normal.

"Sitri, Push your almost there!" yelled Rhea

Then Sitri felt a immense pain coming from her belly. She pushed with all her might remembering what Sothis told her. She held and squeezed Jeralt's hand has hard has she could during the entire process. moments later she heard a cry that sounded like it came from a Baby. The baby was born.

Rhea then grabbed the child who had light green hair, and pointed ears. Rhea grabbed a cloth and wiped the green blood from the child and wrapped a blanket around the baby and handed the child to Sitri

"Its a girl, congratulations you two. I am going to leave you to rest. if you are going away to Ramire Village to stay you need to recover for tomorrow." said Rhea before she walked out the door

"Bye mom!" yelled Sitri

* * *

**The** **next day**

The next day, Jeralt and Sitri were in the stables. They were preparing to leave for there new home in the quiet village of Ramire. Sitri was currently carrying a Sleeping Byleth. While Jeralt was busy packing the wagon with things they needed for the three days journey that lies ahead of them. For them it was going to be a long journey ahead of them.

Jeralt then sat on the seat front front of wagon and grabbed a rope to guide the horses carrying the wagon. "Sitri are you ready we don't have all day you know?" he asked

"yes I am." Sitri replied has she sat on the seat next to Jeralt with Byleth in her arms

Then Jeralt took off, they shortly passed the gatekeeper who, Rhea was standing next too. "Bye mom!" Sitri said while waving at her.

They were soon were in the city outside the monastery. They passed the markets, then they passed the residencial zones. Eventually they came to the outer walls of the city of Garreg Mach guarded by several gatekeepers, who let them pass through to the forest that lies outside the walls of Garreg Mach.

When they finally got far enough and Jeralt was sure nobody was around because they were deep enough in the middle of the woods Jeralt asked "So why does Byleth have pointed ears? and why when she was born she was covered in green stuff?"

"I guess it was inevitable" Sitri said has she closed her eyes and let out a sigh "Because I am a child of the Goddess, also known as a Nabatean."

Jeralt shook his head in disbelief and asked "What do you mean?"

"Remember all those years ago when you took a blow for mother and that blow nearly killed you? " asked Sitri

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" said Jeralt

"Alot actually, your life was saved because mother gave you her blood to save you in the process you gained the Major Crest of Serios. That is because mother is Serios herself." replied Sitri

"So that explains that, but not the green stuff and the pointed ears." said Jeralt

"So us Nabateans were created by Sothis the Progenitor Goddess. We are not human but have human characteristics. but you can tell the difference if you know what you look for." Sitri said who paused to take a sip of water from her canteen before continuing "for example, we have pointed ears, green hair, green eyes, green blood, are teeth are sharper but that is only when we get are third set of teeth, and we can transform into a dragon, and sometimes take on dragon characteristics in are human form."

"can you control that form?" asked Jeralt

"Yes Jeralt, and Byleth will have one has well but I will need to help when that time comes to control herself." replied Sitri " I promise you I am keeping no more secrets from you."

"Okay, so tell me if Rhea is Serios that makes you..." said Jeralt but Sitri cut him off before he could finish that sentence and said "that makes me Athena, my cousin Cethlenn, my uncles Macuil, Indech, and Cichol now there not much in the public eye but there still around we should see them in a few moons, Cichol is in Zanado taking care of Cethlenn who is in a statis sleep last I heard, Indech is in Lake Teutates, and Macuil is in the Sreng desert. Also for reasons do not call me Athena."

"Sitri I would really like to that side of your family" said Jeralt "but let's wait until Byleth is a little older. also let's set up camp for the the night its getting dark out.

While Jeralt set the campfire and started to set up the tent, Sitri began feeding Byleth. once everything was all set Sitri went inside the tent carrying Byleth and slept with Byleth in her hands. Jeralt then proceeded to sit and eventually he fell asleep.

 **Flashback to the War of Heroes** **Battle of Gronder** **Imperial Year 46**

In the Field there was three massive armies. These armies were easy to tell apart. The army with one army wearing White and red with a two headed eagle on there shields, this army was called the Adrestian Army, they were led by five beings who were known has children of the Goddess they were called Serios, Athena, Indech, Cichol, and Macuil.

The Second army was the army of Argthia they were wearing black and all had mask with a that made it look like they had a birds beak over there nose, They were led by nobody because they were merely on loan to the third army.

The third army was the Army of Nemesis the king of liberation, They were wearing grey armor that had spikes on them. and they were led by five of Nemesis ten elite generals, Blaiddyd, Riegan, Lamine, Goneril, Daphnel.

The battlelines were drawn and a great battle was about to begin. the question was who will draw first blood. Then the army of Nemesis started firing arrows at the Adrestian Army. Next came a massive bolting spells from the mages of the Argathian Army. This was countered when a Massive contingent of horseman did a calvary change this included Valkaries, Holy Knights, Dark knights, Great Knights. They Charged into the Archers and mages killing a great deal of them but then retreated when some horseman ran into Lancer killing the horseman.

Then Blaiddyd, ordered the entire army to advance he was in front of the army with Areadbhar in hand. He charged forward on his horse pointing his lance at the Adrestian Army.

Athena charged with her sword in hand, Macuil right behind her. While Serios ordered the Adrestian Army to charge into the Army of Nemesis. Cichol with his lance from above led the Wyverns, Pegasus, and Falcon knights. As the Catapults started to fire into the Adrestian Army, Cichol knew he needed to to take them out so he took his flying units and started to take them out one by one.

Serios with her sword and shield in hand charged at Blaiddyd Knocking him out of his horse. Then a relentless brawl began between Serios and Blaiddyd, lance vs sword. All around Serios dead bodies were everywhere leaving little room for movement. Has they continued to match each other blow for blow.

Riegan was firing constantly with Failnaught Killing a Great deal of solders When he saw Serios Fighting with Blaiddyd he aimed at Serios. But before he could fire he was hit by the shield of Athena sending the bow flying almost a hundred feet into the air. Athena then attempted to stab him with her sword but he avoided it by rolling away. Lamine seeing her Comrade in danger fired a abraxas spell at the back of Athena.

Cethlenn after seeing the chaos of what was going on decided she had enough. A bright green light completely surrounded the battlefield. White scales began to form on her skin. Her nails began to sharpen and turn into claws and she grew large. Wings began to form. Cethlenn turned into a dragon that was at least two stories tall. When the Transformation was complete she was already mid flight, So nobody suspected her especially with the confusion of the battle.

The dragon flew angrily around the Army of Nemesis and the Argathians and fired a beam of light from its mouth directly at a large group of soldiers this scene repeated itself over and over until half of the Argathian Army and the Army of Nemesis was killed. Cichol flew it was at that point Blaiddyd ordered a full retreat when the army fully retreated yells of celebration began in the Adrestian Army.

Meanwhile Cethlenn flew forest and then collapsed midair detransformed in a bright green light. Cichol on his Wyvern chased after her and but he couldn't catch her in time she was severely injured from the fall and was forced into a statis sleep to regenerate her body.

* * *

**Day 21 Harpstring Moon Imperial Year 1160**

Eight months has passed since Jeralt and Sitri has moved out of the monastery and into Remire Village, And Byleth is now eight months old. Jeralt was holding Byleth, while sitting on top of a dragon this dragon had blue and green scales all over its body, a large tail with four horns coming out of the end of its tail. It had four wings each wing with feathers on them. Its head had four horns coming out the top of it. This was Sitri's dragon form and they were going to visit Macuil so he could see Byleth, and they should be landing shortly.

After they passed what seemed like a endless sea, they entered a area that was very desert like this was the Sreng desert. Then they entered into a temple area in which Sitri landed "Jeralt you can get off my back now were here" Sitri said in her draconian voice

After Jeralt got off Sitri's back Sitri flew in a circle around Jeralt, then a green light surrounded her and has she landed she was in her human form and on her two feet.

"Goddess I am never going to get used to that." said Jeralt

"give me Byleth. and follow me." said Sitri has she took Byleth from Jeralt and began to lead him into the temple which lead to a stairs that led under ground. She then got to a door and knocked on it. "Uncle Macuil I know your in there open the door. I have someone to show you don't worry mom is not with me."

Then the door opened and out came a tall man with short light green spikey hair. he looked at Jeralt and said "Who is he."

"He is family, my husband, your brother in law, and the father of my daughter." Sitri said cheerfully

When she said her daughter Macuil looked at her shoulder and saw the small sleeping child that she was carrying and said "come in its a family reunion I see Cichol, Cethlenn, and Indech are here as well, they will be happy to see you Athena."

The pair went in and sat down there they saw a young girl, and two men, one had very short dark green hair, and the other had long wavy hair that covered his ears. The girls name was Cethlenn, the guy with the short hair was Indech and the guy with the long hair was Cichol.

"ATHENA!" yelled Cethlenn with excitement as she rushed over to Sitri.

"Shhh! Cethlenn not so loud Byleth is sleeping." said Sitri making Cethlenn quite down a little before she moved on to say "Well everyone this little one is Byleth my daughter, and this guy right here is my husband Jeralt."

So the group chated and played with Byleth and Cethlenn until nightfall when it was time for Jeralt and Sitri to go back taking Byleth with them. They didnt leave empty handed Macuil gave Sitri a sword and shield for her to give to Byleth when she is ready. Indech gave Sitri a Bow that she should give Byleth when she can train with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcome both good and bad it helps me improve my writing in the future. I do need a Beta Reader. Any ideas you want to share are also appreciated


	2. A Inevitable Encounter

**Chapter** **2:** **A inevitable Encounter.**

**Ramire Village** , **Day 20 Great Tree Moon** **Imperial Year 1180**

Its been nearly twenty one years since Jeralt and his family moved out from the Monastery and Byleth has grown is almost twenty one years old. Every once and awhile they travel to the monastery to meet with there family Rhea, Cichol who goes by Seteth now, and Cethlenn who goes by Flayn. they also occasionally travel to Lake Teutates and Sreng to meet with Indech and Macuil. All the while Sothis occasionally talks with Byleth in her sleep.

Right now it is early in the morning early enough that the sun is still cresting into the horizon. Byleth is putting on her armor so that she can brush her lime green hair so it completely covers her ears. Once she is done that she off to the outskirts of the village so that she can train a bit before she eats breakfast.

Jeralt is outside sharpening a lance. He still kept up with his training but age has slowed him down just a bit but he is still a formidable person to meet in the battlefield. With all the attacks that Byleth has endured over the years it was in his best interest to keep his training up to protect his family.

Sitri is inside, she fears for her daughter safety so like Jeralt she is always armed. Sitri right now is praying to Sothis, mainly for Byleth's safety. Today they are planning to go to the Monastery to see Rhea.

When Sitri is done praying Byleth comes out wearing her armor. With the Shield and Sword that Macuil gave to her when she was a baby on her arms and belt respectively, and the Bow that Indech gave to her when she was a baby on her back. The Symbol on Byleth Shield was her Crest, a crest that nobody has except Byleth. Her tan and green armor had shin guards that protected her shins and knees, it also had arm guard that protected her hands, forearms, and elbow. The beastplate was scaled, and protected her Breast, belly, mid thighs with the skirt attached to the Breastplate, and shoulders with the shoulderguards that pointed out words. The only skin that showed on Byleth was a small piece of skin that between the skirt and Knees and her upper arms.

"Mom I am going to be on the outskirts of town training. I will be back in a bit." said Byleth as she ran out of the house.

Sitri then sighs and says to herself "what am I going to do with that girl"

Byleth ran out the door, and down the main main street she passes the main gate and stops at the edge of the forest.

Byleth takes her sword and starts to swing it at several trees. She eventually puts away her sword and takes out her bow. She aims and misses a tree, 'Dann I need to try again' she thought. She takes a arrow and hit a tree but misses the red dot on the tree.

"Concentrate By, you need to focus." came a voice from behind Byleth "you will never hit your target if you don't concentrate."

"Dad I know." she yells at him

"Fine, don't take my advice, if you need me I am going to be inside." he says before he walks away.

After Byleth takes what seems like several more hours of training switching between bow, sword, and magic she sees in the distance three people in what looked to her like officers academy uniforms from the officers academy in Garreg Mach. They appear to be running like there in danger, and they are running straight towards Byleth.

When the three are close Byleth attempts puts her weapon away and "hey, hey, hey, you three stop, boy in yellow, boy in blue, and girl in red uniforms. stop now." the three stops running and looks directly at Byleth. "A. what is going on. B. why your running away from your classes. and C. why are you so far away from the Monastery."

Then a the boy in the blue spoke up and calmly said "We were with are professor outside doing training exercises when we were attacked by bandits, are professor fled when we saw that we ran this way."

"AND YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE!" she yelled at them with a face full of fury "IDIOTS! I am going to get my mom and dad and were going to fight them off you guys included and hopefully this Village isn't pillaged by bandits because of you three idiots."

With that Byleth stormed off to get her parents. Byleth knew what little time she had so she had to hurry. luckily Jeralt is a in volunteer of the town guard but that is not a professional guard service its fully volunteer. Sitri on the other hand is always armed and in her armor. Sitri's armor is similar to Byleth's but instead of being green and tan its white and gold.

"That girl is rude, who does she think she is calling us idiots." said the boy in yellow.

After Byleth told Jeralt and Sitri the situation, together they came out of the gate and walked over to the three youths.

"Forgive my daughter please she can be a bit blunt at times." said Sitri

"We were told you ran over here from bandits and your professor ran away instead of mounting a defense. We will help you but your fighting at well then were taking you back to Garreg Mach." said Jeralt "So grab a weapon a prepare to fight."

Sitri pushed a crate towards them. The boy in yellow grabbed a Iron Bow and arrows, the boy in blue grabbed a Iron lance, while the girl grabbed a Iron Axe. and as if on cue several bandits began to rush out of the trees and began to surround them.

"Sitri you know what to do, Byleth do not get reckless, Red and Blue your in the center. Yellow you are behind sniping everybody from a far." yelled Jeralt

Sitri with her axe and shield charged ahead she took her axe and her crest activated she hit the bandit on the in front of her killing it. She then continued to the next bandit and that bandit punched her with his gauntlet which hit her shield then she proceeded to counterattack by hitting the bandit in the exposed neck.

Meanwhile with Byleth and the four students. They were dealing with the bulk of the bandits. Byleth Charged forward and slashed one bandit with her sword. Next the girl with the axe hit a different bandit with her axe. While the boy with lance stabbed a bandit with his lance. The boy with the bow hit two bandits with his bow.

At the same time Jeralt charged forward on his horse and lance ready and pierced through several bandits, While continuing to charge at more bandits.

Meanwhile back with Sitri she was charging directly towards the bandit leader. They made eye contact and Sitri fired a fire spell from her left hand, The bandit leader dodged it and yelled "Grrrr, I don't care who you are but nobody attacks me and gets away I am going to kill you along with those noble brats now die" as he charges at Sitri. Sitri however, not being impressed impales him with her axe. This causes all the bandits to flee.

"The Knights of Seiros are here we will cut you down for terrorizing are , the thieves are running away! Go after them! The students seem to be unharmed. And...who's this?" came a voice from the distance as heavily armored men chased after Bandits who were fleeing.

"Ugh... Why him?" groaned Jeralt

"Out of all the knights they have to send they had to send the most obnoxious knight out there" said Sitri

"Captain Jeralt, Sitri, Byleth. I have not seen you guys in a while." said the man

"Alois, good to see you still has loud as ever." said Sitri

"How many times I have to tell you to drop that captain nonsense I am not your captain anymore." replied Jeralt "Anyway if your going to the monastery we might as well go with you we were going to go there later."

The girl with the red, the boy in the blue, and the boy in the yellow. Then walked over to Byleth

"I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question. You're clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father...that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?" said the girl in red

"He is not that great." Byleth replies

"Hey! My name is Claude von Riegan! You are coming with us to the monastery, right? Of course you are. I'd love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it." said the boy in yellow

"That would be because you ran off." said the girl in red

"Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn't followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous." Said Claude

"Ah, so that's what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all." said the boy in blue

"His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words." said The girl

"Hm. You will prove a lacking ruler if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on." said the boy in blue

"Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one's ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange smacks of naiveté." said Claude

"Me? Naïve? Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?" said the girl in red

"In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits' leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn." said the boy in blue

"Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire. I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire's–" said the girl before she was interrupted

"Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me." said the boy

"Whoa, there! You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there's no time for niceties in this world. So, capable stranger, let's get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?" said Claude

"I don't ally myself with Idiots. you three don't even know me if you did you will know how stupid you sound attempting to recruit the granddaughter of Archbishop Rhea into your schemes. Add to the fact that only Claude introduced himself. you ignored countless signs that said Ramire Village leading the bandits right to this Village." said Byleth before she walked away from them and walked towards Sitri.

* * *

**Garreg Mach Monastery: Audience Chamber.**

A couple of days later, and Byleth, Sitri, and Jeralt have arrived at Garreg Mach and are waiting in the audience chamber for Rhea and Seteth. After about a few more minutes Rhea and Seteth came in.

"Grandmother, We brought your students back. They told us there professor fled at the first sign of trouble. When we found them they were being chased by bandits." said Byleth

"I appreciate that. Thanks for bringing are students back and saving them Unfortunately we now only have two professors for the officers academy." replied Rhea.

"Mom, if you must I can teach a class you know I am capable of defending a class. Plus that will allow Byleth to join the officers academy she has been wanting to for a while." said Sitri

As Sitri said that a bright smile formed on Byleth face. Byleth has been wanting to go to the Officers Academy for a long time now. She has been begging Sitri to let her attend, but Sitri keeps on refusing because Byleth is constantly getting attacked by a weird group that wears masks with what looks like a bird beak, and one of Sitri biggest fear is that Byleth would be in serious trouble if she was not nearby.

"That is honestly not a bad idea bu, can we have Jeralt also become a teacher has well?" asked Rhea

"If Sitri is here, Then I will do it much better then rejoining the Knights." replied Jeralt "I also can keep watch over Byleth that way."

"DAD!" yelled out Byleth in embarrassment.

"Now for fairness reasons we can't allow Byleth to be in either of your classes. Having both of you join in as Professors will make things easier for Manuela because now only needs to focus on the infirmary." said Seteth.

"Those three were the class leaders am I correct." said Sitri

"Yes they are, we will assign your classes to teach later today and its really good to see all of you now I am going to have Cyril to Show were your quarters will be." said Rhea "Any questions?"

"None" they all said.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This Chapter was hell to write. Sorry for the short Chapter I had two different ideas for this but they both would have been dragged out this story longer. I do need a Beta Reader for this story. And please all comments/reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. First Day of School

** Chapter ** ** 3: First Day of School **

**Garreg Mach Monastery: Golden Deer Classroom**

A couple of days has passed since the meeting with Rhea and it is now day twenty-five of the Green Tree moon. Jeralt has picked to Teach the Golden Deer class, while Sitri picked the Black Eagles. This left Byleth to join the Blue Lions class because she could not be in the same class that her parents teaching.

The time is now early morning and class had not started yet but Jeralt was in the Golden Deer classroom with his notes ready to teach and waiting for the class to arrive. Eventually his class arrived and they took there seats.

"Wait, what?! Are you really our new homeroom professor?" said Hilda

"Is that true? You aren't quite what I pictured. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Ignatz

"I was sure you'd be roped into joining the knights!" Said Hilda

"Don't tell me, you chose this class just to get to know me better, right? I'm flattered, really." said Claude before he gives out a laugh "Whoops. Now that you're our professor, maybe I should choose my words more carefully."

"Exactly Claude, I don't care who you are but you will call me professor Jeralt." yelled Jeralt.

"Please excuse the rudeness of my class leader" said Lorenz which caused Claude to let out a groan

"Are you really as strong as they say? Let's see your biceps! I bet I've packed on more muscle than you!" said Raphael which caused Jeralt to face palm himself

"I doubt that. Apparently our new professor was personally recommended by Alois, one of the knights, it does make sense considering" said Ignatz

"As far as skill goes, I saw it with my own eyes. What's more, Teach here is themost renowned former captain of the Knights of Seiros." said Claude

"I heard. There's no way the captain isn't worthy. It's simply not possible." said Leonine

"The Captain? Who are you talking about?" asked Lysithia.

"Captain Jeralt, of course, the most notable captain of the Knights of Seiros." said Leonine

"You're exaggerating a bit." said Jeralt

"Hmph! It doesn't matter what you think. Captain Jeralt deserves nothing but respect." said Leonine

"Well, after working as a Captain for the Knights of Seiros for many years I have high hopes for our professor." said Lysithia

"Just because that he was a skilled captain many years ago that doesn't mean he is going to be a decent teacher Lysithia" said Hilda before she turns to Marianne and says "Isn't that right Marianne."

"Huh? Oh, um, yes, I suppose so." said Marianne.

"Well, we can find out for ourselves in battle. I can't wait to see what tactics you've learned captain." said Leonine

"A battle? Shouldn't we have a welcome party or something first? I'll get the meat." said Raphael

"How savage. I propose a nice conversation over tea instead. I am more than willing to procure some high-quality leaves." said Lorenz

"Tea? You can't get to know someone over tea. If there's no meat involved, it's not a party." said Raphael

"Your common sensibilities are grating to my noble ears. Please quiet yourself." yelled Lorenz at Raphael.

"Sorry for the bickering, Teach. As you can see, the Golden Deer is a rowdy bunch. We're not especially unified. You'll find nobles and commoners alike here, those who are dedicated to their studies alongside slackers. But hey, that just makes your life more exciting, right? I really hope you're looking forward to the year ahead as much as I am." said Claude.

"Okay everyone listen up and listen well." shouted professor Jeralt. "I am Professor Jeralt and I going to be your primary teacher from today until the day you graduate. First I am going to go over the rules for this classroom it will be wise to write them down because you will need to sign off on them before your allowed into class tomorrow. number one. class runs from Sunday to Friday from dawn to dusk, tardiness is not allowed. I am going to have Claude read rule two from the chalkboard."

"Rule two you are only to call me Professor Jeralt and respond to every question I ask you with yes sir." said Claude

"Hilda rule three." said Jeralt

"uggg why me." said Hilda which caused Jeralt to stare at her with a look that caused Hilda to take gulp "laziness is not allowed."

"What do I mean by laziness. I mean you do your own work, you show up to class on time, you use the library to study, you show up to the training grounds on time and train with the rest of your classmate, and you do your own chores." said Jeralt. "Lorenz read rule four"

"Disrespect towards a classmate or a professor is not allowed." said Lorenz.

"Leonine rule number five." yelled Jeralt.

"Stand up when your reading, asking a question, or answering a question in class." said Leonine.

"Lysithia rule six." said Jeralt in which Lysithia stood up

"No talking in class" said Lysithia

"Lysithia thanks for being the only one to stand up. Ignatz rule seven" said Jeralt.

"No eating or drinking in the Classroom." said Ignatz.

"Thank you as well for standing up. Marianne rule eight."

"You will go to Cathedral for service on every holiday like Saint Cethlenn day and sit with your class." said Marianne

"Rule nine Raphael." said Jeralt

"Training days are mandatory." said Raphael.

"Hilda rule ten" said Jeralt

"no using other peoples work." said Hilda.

"now rules can be added to this list on my discretion you will write and sign the rules on a price of paper and give them to me after your break is over." said Jeralt "now that that is over we are going to go over the Battle of Gronder."

* * *

**Black Eagles Classroom.**

Meanwhile in the black eagles class room Sitri is there teacher and the Black Eagles are starting to pour into the Classroom.

"Wait. So our new professor ?! I didn't see that one coming." yelled Caspar

"Easy, Caspar. Aren't you being a bit rude?" said Dorothea.

"You know it's a waste of time to expect politeness from him." said Lindhart before turning his head to Sitri "it will be a pleasure learning from you, Professor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a nap." has he put his head on his desk to sleep.

"Ah! Don't look at me like that! Oh, and please don't talk to me too much either." yelled Bernadetta before she turned her back to Sitri.

Dorothea then sighs and says "I'm sorry for the chaos you've walked into."

"I hear we are rather close in age, Professor. I hope you do not mind if we treat you like one of us. In our class, we try to treat each other as equals, despite any differences in age or status. Personally, I would love to include you in that inner circle." said Ferdinand

"I do mind and your to treat me has your professor not anything else. Also whoever told you that we are close in age lied I have a daughter who is similar in age to you." said Sitri

"You have a gut, Professor. I will take great joy from your teachings." said Petra

"Petra, I believe you mean to say that our professor hasguts. That's a bit different from having a gut. You can't go around saying someone so slim and attractive has a gut!" said Dorothea.

"Oh? Please take my apologies. I have not yet mastered this language." said petra

"You have a language barrier I see don't worry I will work with you." said Sitri.

"Professor, I want you to know that it's perfectly acceptable for you to treat me as you do the others. I may be the Imperial Princess, but here at the academy, I'm just another student. That said, know that I have high expectations of you. And high hopes. But I'm certain you can lead the Black Eagle House to greatness." said Edlguard.

"Sure, sure. Now, let's break the ice with a training session! I want to see our new teacher in action." said Caspar.

"Why will the ice be broken? Is this a custom I have missed in my studies?" asked Petra

"Not real ice, just the ice of...um... Well, it just means let's get to know each other." said Caspar.

"I don't want to train! Let's stay in the classroom and...learn from a book." said Bernadetta

"Let's all calm down and have a nice cup of tea, how about? Doesn't that sound lovely, Professor?" said Dorothea

"I know we all agreed to treat each other as equals, but there is a limit to what I can tolerate. The esteemed Black Eagle House requires order." said Ferdinand before everyone starts to argue with each other except Hubert and Edlguard

Hubert the let's out a small laugh and then says "Looks like your first job will be to quiet down this racket. I don't envy you."

"Ugh, they're not normally this...rowdy. I do hope you can manage, Professor." said Edlguard.

"Everyone Silence and sit your behinds down." said Sitri before she walks to the desk were Linhardt was sleeping and with the ruler she bangs on Lindharts desk forcing him to wake up before yelling "There is only so much I can take before I snap and I have officially snapped. number one there is no sleeping in my classroom, number two you will answer a question when I give them to you, number three no talking in my class. any other rules I need to add."

There was a period of absolute silence from the Students. Who were all in there seats at this point. "good now for everyone's homework due tomorrow you are to write a two page essay front and back about yourself and why its important to follow rules." said Sitri which again caused the entire class to groan

* * *

**Blue Lions classroom.**

"Wait, does this mean our new classmate is her. But I heard she was so rude to his Highness." said Annette "ugg I hope I can treat you as a friend but just quit being rude to people. But we need to show respect you considering your grandmother is Archbishop Rhea" said Annette

"I am sorry to Prince Dimitri, I didn't know he was the prince of Feargus besides treat me as you treat anyone else." said Byleth

"You say that, but.I just don't know about all of this." said Annette.

"I'll admit, it doesn't sit well with me either however your forgiven. After all, we wish to show you due respect." said Dimitri

"Sure, but if are pretty classmate says it OK, shouldn't that be enough? That is, if Your Highness can consent to such a thing. After all, we're already speaking this way to our future king, so we may as well relax our speech with you." said Sylvan

"Well, we're not in the Kingdom, so it only goes to follow that we should all speak companionably." said Dimitri as he sighs. "But I concede. If the daughter of the archbishop says it's fine, we ought to accept that kindness gratefully."

"as for me, I'm not sure I can manage." said Ingrid.

"You don't have to force yourself if it's too difficult. You're fine with that too, right, your grace?" said Mercedes

"you don't have to call me your grace I am not Grandma Rhea. just call me Byleth." said Byleth

"Such benevolence is a sight to behold! I don't suppose you would care to join me for tea? We could discuss education...and marriage." said Sylvan.

"For the love of the Goddess, control yourself, Sylvain. I have more important matters to discuss with our new professor." said Felix with his hands in a fist has he was going to punch Sylvan he then turned to Byleth and said "Having heard of your skills, I'm eager to meet you in battle. Come to the training ground later. There, you will show me what you're capable of."

"you aren't wasting any time, are you, Felix? As it were, count me in for any such battle." said Dimitri

Felix let out a Hmph which made it seem like he was annoyed at Dimitri.

"Pardon me, but I would also love to observe you in battle, for future reference. If that's OK with you." said Ashe

"Ashe, I don't have you speak of merely watching. You should join us as well." said Dimitri.

Mercedes then let out a giggle and said "If you get injured, simply say the word, and I'll patch you up straight away!"

"Your Highness, do take care not to go overboard." said Dedue.

"You worry too much, Dedue. I'll be fine, I promise." said Dimitri

"My companions, is there not something inherently wrong with crossing blades, as a way to bond with each other?" said Sylvan.

"Huh, I never thought of it that way. Well, if that's how you feel, I suppose you'll just stay behind while the rest of us are at the training ground?" said Ingrid.

"Ingrid, my dearest friend! You really are too hard on me." said Sylvan

"Well then, your grace, what do you think? As you can see, the Blue Lion House is a lively bunch, but you'll fine none who work harder. but I'm very much looking forward to the year ahead." said Dimitri.

"Okay that is enough talking let's get into are first lesson which is about crest. after lunch is are first time in the training ground." said Professor Hanneman

* * *

**Dinning hall: Lunchtime**

Byleth was sitting with Flayn both were eating at a table and Chatting with each other.

"So Byleth how is your first day of Classes." said Flayn.

"Its been okay unfortunately Uncle Seteth didn't let me be in a Class being teached by my Father or mother so my class is with Professor Hanneman." said Byleth.

"He is not that bad its better than not being in a Class at all." said Flayn "Because father doesn't let me join a class."

"I know I will just be better because Hanneman keeps insisting that he gets a blood sample of my blood so he can see if I have a crest or not and we both know why he can't have a sample of my blood." said Byleth

"Do you want me to tell Father so he can get him to stop? its not the first time with Professor Hanneman" asked Flayn

"Why hello pretty ladies what can I do for you today?" said Sylvan has he approached them

"Grrrrr, Sylvain stop you know what uncle Seteth and dad will to you if they find out your flirting with either Flayn or me." said Byleth

"Byleth you are way too late for that" said Seteth which cased Sylvan to turn around and he saw Jeralt and Seteth staring directly at him.

"Welll...Umm...Professor Jeralt, Advisor Seteth. um... h... h...how are you feeling today." said Sylvan with a great deal of fear in his eyes.

"I feel like breaking a certain philandering boy arm off." said Jeralt

"Leave my daughter and niece alone I do not want them to be at the receiving end of your heart breaks." said Seteth.

* * *

**Training grounds**

"Everyone grab your weapon of choice since we have a odd number of students I will spar with a different student while everyone else spars with each other. I will pick your sparing partner." said Professor Hanneman. " the partners are Byleth and Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid, Mercedes and Annette, Dedue and Dimitri, Ashe and me. first up Byleth and Felix. this is were I see your individual skills and were you need to improve."

Byleth grabbed a wooden training sword and a training bow while Felix grabbed a training sword. they both stood at opposite sides of the grounds before Professor Hanneman shouted "Begin"

Byleth stood there her sword pointed directly at Felix eyeing Felix every move waiting for him to charge forward. When Felix finally did she blocked his swing with her sword. Then Felix let back and swang his sword to her left and his Crest of Fraldarius lit up behind him giving him a extra boost to his attack. Byleth just blocked it with her sword. before she swung her sword and her crest lit up behind her draining Felix energy while giving a boost to her attack and hit Felix in the arm causing him to fall down. While a exhausted Felix had a wooden sword pointed at his neck.

"My, My what a creast I have never seen a creast like that in my life we need to take blood samples do a full physical we must study you..."said Hanneman before he was cut off by Seteth who was next to the Rhea who walked into the training grounds.

"Absolutely Not, Did I not warn you to not bring the topic of studying students for there creast to you and said it was forbidden and I gave you a warning about that last year and said it can lead to your termination." said Seteth.

"You did, but this creast needs to be studied." said Professor Hanneman.

"Okay, and your no longer the primary professor for the Blue Lions effective right now. you will be delegated to Seminar duties only. next time your Fired." said Rhea

"But your grace." complained Hanneman.

"No buts we gave you more than enough warnings last year and the year before that. Seteth will takeover the the Blue Lions starting right now." said Rhea.

"Yes Lady Rhea." said Seteth taking the key to the classroom from Hanneman.

"Professor Hanneman will follow me. Blue Lions please respect your new professor." said Rhea has she walked out with Hanneman following her.

"Alright I saw the end of that spar so I know what you two are all capable of, Now I am going to call out two people and those two are going to spar with each other until I call it. also I will not go easy on Byleth because she is my niece I will be grading her harder than the rest of you so to show I am not having it for Favoritism." said Seteth. "Remember everyone mock battle in five days."

* * *

**Audience Chamber.**

Rhea, Hanneman, and Sitri were in the audience chamber and having a discussion about what Hanneman did earlier.

"So Hanneman may I ask why are you continuing insisting that you study students with major crest or rare quest?" asked Rhea.

"I am scholar of Creastology its my job to study creast so I must study anyone with a Rare creast." replied Hanneman.

"Do you realize how many people you made uncomfortable by asking them if you can study them?" asked Rhea in which Hanneman nodded his head to signal a no "Exactly we warned you several times to stop but you keep on insisting. because of this I am coming to conclusion that you can't help yourself therefore I am officially terminating you from the officers academy meaning your no longer employed by us you have until dusk tonight to pack your stuff or leave failure to do so will result in you being sent to the dungeon before I dismiss you Sitri would like to talk to you."

"Hanneman I will not take long I have to return to my class after all. What in your mind did you thought that asking my daughter to take a blood sample from her will do you any good" asked Sitri. "your lucky that Seteth caught you and not me because I would assume you were one of the group of mages that is constantly attacking Byleth which means you would be dead."

"I don't attack kids." yelled Hanneman in a defensive mode.

"Answer my question!" yelled Sitri.

"Um, I intended no harm I promise." said Hanneman.

"Just leave and don't make me see you next to Byleth ever again." said Sitri " Now I am returning to my Class bye mom talk to you later." said Sitri.

* * *

**Golden Deer Classroom.**

"Okay now why did Wilhelm the first ordered his spearmen to point his spears towards the calvary to while the calvary was charging at them? Lorenz that is for you to answer."

"to use numbers on the calvary." answered Lorenz.

Then there was a knock on the door and Hilda stood up to answer it was Sitri who was at the door. Jeralt signaled the class to stop and walked to the door towards Sitri.

"Hey mind if you step out I need to talk to you about a incident with Byleth." said Sitri

"Sure Sitri." said Jeralt "Everyone stay seated and silent."

Jeralt stepped out and closed the door to his classroom and looked at sitri with a worried look in his eye.

"Okay what happened?" asked Jeralt.

"Well Byleth and another student was sparing in the training grounds and the other student Crest propped and attacked which Byleth easily blocked then on the counter attack Byleth's Crest propped and she won the fight, after that happened Hanneman went ona rant about crest and asked for a blood sample, Seteth was walking in at the time with Mom, and they stopped Hanneman and got me I was frustrated at him and wanted to know why but never got a answer." said Sitri.

"Do you think Argathians have infiltrated here and Hanneman was a Argathian.?" asked Jeralt.

"I don't know for sure but we need to keep a eye out for this and especially after Byleth. Don't worry though Uncle Seteth is now in charge of her class and Hanneman must leave before dusk today. But we can't have anyone know about Byleths true identity like she is in the same boat as me on that front anyway I must get back to my class talk to you tonight." said Sitri as she left towards the Black Eagles Classroom.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was a bit easier for me to write then last Chapter I am pulling a some dialoue from the game here and There is a bit of Foreshadowing in this Chapter as well.


	4. Therapy with Seteth

**Chapter** **4:** **Therapy with Seteth.**

 **Flashback Imperial Year 1169** **, The Cursed Forest**

Deep in a forest in Alliance territory there is a ten year old Byleth and her mother gathering sticks for firewood, Jeralt was away getting food for them to set camp for the, this itself was a tall order has there is enough snow on the ground to cover Byleth's ankle ** _._**

"Byleth stay close we don't know how dangerous this forest is, we also don't know how hungry the animals in this forest are" ordered Sitri.

Byleth and Sitri continued to walk straight then something caught Sitri's attention and she turned her back towards Byleth to see what it was. Ignoring Sitri warming, Byleth ran off when Sitri had her back turned. when Sitri turned back Byleth was gone, and Sitri took off to find her. And a group of mages with a mask that had a birds beak had surrounded Sitri.

"He he he, were your going you foul beast." said a mage.

"Argathians...I should have known. Now tell me were is Byleth!" yelled Sitri

"So that is that small foul beast name it doesn't matter it will make a great weapon as will you. Now prepare to die!" yelled a different mage

Then two mages brought Byleth who had her hands tied together.

"Are we ready to rid the world of this beast" said a mage

"Not yet we kill the beast who has lived way to long first." said another mage.

Then a mage fired a miasma at Sitri which she easily dodged. Sitri then fired a fire ball at the mage in which the mage deflected it right back at Sitri. The fire ball hit Sitri sending her flying and then she slammed head first on the ground.

"That was way to easy, Kill It!" yelled the mage in charge.

"Mommy! NOOOOOO!" Byleth yelled tears rapidly falling from her eyes then clenching her hands in a fist. Then a blinding green light began to emit out of Byleth. Wings began to emerge from Byleth has green scales covered her rapidly growing body. Slits formed on her eye, and a tail developed. Byleth had fully transformed into a dragon with green scales and tan bony spikes, two massive hind legs and two smaller arms each foot had five claws sticking out.

Byleth with her claws began slicing away each mage causing panic in there ranks. She walked over to were she last saw Sitri making a path of dead mages. eventually they had enough and fled.

"Foul beast your time will soon be over." said a female mage has they teleparted out.

Then Byleth went berserk and started to attack trees with her claws. Sitri now got up and saw the dragon attacking everything said "Crap this is Byleth's first time transforming she can't control it I have to do something or she will destroy this entire forest." Then Byleth fired a blue beam of intense fire out of her mouth in the direction facing Sitri.

"Byleth please stop! I am right here!" yells Sitri.

Sitri plea was falling on deaf ears has now Byleth was hitting her head repeatedly on trees.

"Byleth you need to stop your going to hurt yourself." cried Sitri. When Byleth continued her rampage "Byleth you leave me no choice"

Sitri then transformed into her dragon form. Once she was in her dragon form she flew up and held the rampaging Byleth so she couldn't move.

"Byleth Please calm down." yelled Sitri in her draconian voice.

"Mo...mm...y He..lp me" cried Byleth in her draconian voice.

"Byleth I am here you need to focus your mind when you do you will turn back, until then I got you." replied Sitri

* * *

 **Garreg Mach Monastery, Byleth's Room; Day 30 of the Great tree moon**

Byleth was tossing and turning in bed eventually she woke up and saw Sitri standing outside her bed. Byleth got up and hugged Sitri in a deep embrace.

"Mom, I am sorry for that day when I went .on a rampage in the forest. " said Byleth

"Byleth are your still having nightmares about that? I told you its not your fault everyone has difficulty controlling that form at first. Even I did." said Sitri hugging Byleth's back and patting her back. "Now come on you need to get to your class its almost time for classes to start remember today is the first mock battle."

* * *

 **Golden Deer Classroom.**

Later in the day, In the Golden Deer classroom. Everyone is in a seat. Some were excited about today's mock battle others were not. They were chatting with each other.

"Everyone be quiet right now I have important Information about today's mock battle." yelled Jeralt who gave a moment for the class to quiet down before adding "for today's mock battle only five people can attend one of them has to be me and the second has to be the class leader I have chosen the other three to be Hilda, Lorenz, and Ignatz. if you were not chosen that doesn't mean your doing bad in class it means one of two things A. I already know what you can do. or B you are not grasping the lessons I have been giving you this week talk to me if you have any questions."

* * *

 **outside the Blue Lions classroom**

outside the classroom Byleth and Dimitri were sitting on a bench outside talking about the mock battle. hover Byleth is still distraught from the flashback she had while in her sleep.

"Ah, it's finally time for the mock battle. I'm eager to put my skills to use. And you, your grace?" ased Dimitri

"I'm looking forward to it" replied Byleth nervously with her eyes shut

"Excellent. I have high expectations for you. That said, I've no doubt it will take everything we've got to pull a victory." said Dimitri

" I hope we can win." said Byleth

" I wouldn't worry too much about it. If you fight has you did in the village, I have no doubt we'll be fine." said Dimitri "Our opponents are mighty, that much is certain, but I'm positive we can win."

After Dimitri said that Claude and Edelgard sat on the same bench that Dimitri and Byleth was sitting.

"Hey there! Did we miss our invite to this strategy meeting? Oh, no worries–we'll just join in now." said Claude

"Simply tell me your weaknesses, and you're welcome to lose. But is there enough time to cover them all?" asked Edelgard.

"Ah, so you can't win unless you know my weakness? Poor princess. You really should believe in yourself more" taunted Claude.

"I spare no effort when pursuing victory. As a master of schemes, I should think you would understand." said Edlguard.

"Schemes? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about! I plan to fight fair and square, as ever." Claude sarcasticly said

"Hearing the words "fair and square" from Claude can only be a bad omen." said Dimitri

"Your Highnesses haven't known me for very long, but you already have me figured out, don't you?" said Claude

"Nice try, Claude, but I do not intent to let slip our strategies. Especially when we are up against such strong opponents as you two." said Dimitri

"Well now! Kind words from his kingliness. If that's the case, we'd better come up with some clever schemes so as not to disappoint. Right, Princess?" said Claude

"Right. No matter the tactics you devise, we will destroy you. The best you can hope for is to learn a thing or two." said Edelguard

"Right. I'll do whatever I can to help too. I mean, I'm kind of obligated to. For example! If I add a little something to their food to upset their stomachs..." said Claude

Byleth then interrupted Claude and said "Don't even think about it."

"Yeah, yeah, wink, wink. I read you. You can't officially condone that sort of thing, right? But say, hypothetically speaking, people from the other houses started racing to the infirmary... As far as anyone knows, it could just be a harmless little stomach bug making the rounds." said Claude.

"Claude, I can't believe you would stoop to such crooked schemes to gain the advantage. Have you no honor?" asked Dimitri.

"If that was really my scheme, I wouldn't be talking about it out in the open. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until our battle to see what's really in store." said Claude

"It's irrelevant anyhow. Whatever you have planned won't save you from a crushing defeat" said Edelguard.

"Haha, there's nothing wrong with a friendly rivalry, but let's not get carried away. A rash attitude could be your undoing, after all." said Dimitri.

"Hmm... Perhaps your time would be better spent preparing instead of worrying about the competition's mindset." said Edelguard

"Hey, now! If you two are getting this fired up before the battle even starts...it'll make it that much easier for my class to sweep up a win. So please, carry on." said Claude

"A good point, Claude. I apologize–that wasn't my intention. At any rate, let's vow to make this a productive battle, shall we?" said Dimitri

"Don't go too hard on us." said Byleth

"No use trying to hide how you really feel, By I can see it in your eyes–you don't intend to lose." said Claude

"Oh? In that case, I won't hold back." said Edelguard.

Seteth now at this walked up to Byleth and tapped her shoulder and said "Byleth my office now."

* * *

**Seteth's Office**

Byleth was sitting on the chair across from Seteth. While Seteth was standing next to the door, the door was closed so nobody can hear the conversation that they were going to have.

"Tell me Byleth what is wrong?" demanded Seteth

"Nothing is wrong Uncle I promise you." Byleth Lied but it was not believable at all.

"Byleth you know what I told you about Liers." said Seteth. "What would your Mother think I can tell your lying."

Byleth now in tears responded by yelling "I can't its too painful."

"Byleth I am trying to help you, everything you say will be kept between us, you can trust me." said Seteth pulling Byleth into a hug.

"Promise" Byleth said while crying unto Seteths shoulder

"I do, I am trying to help you but if you don't tell me anything I can't if you keep your feelings bottled up you will only hurt your self more." responded Seteth.

"I had a flashback last night." said Byleth wiping her tears from her eyes.

"A good one or bad one?" asked Seteth.

"A bad one. Its too painful to talk about." said Byleth

"Byleth think about how bad you feel now, holding it in will only make it worse. Its dragging you down I know the past can hurt us now, but if you don't talk about it It will only get worse. " said Seteth who paused before continuing "do you need Flayn here as well will that help."

"Can I have Flayn here? Please I feel like I can open up more with her in this room?" asked Byleth

"Very well I will get her stay here" Seteth said.

Seteth then left the room closing the door behind him as he left. Byleth took a pair of tissues and wiped her tears from her face before putting her head down and with her arms she covered her eyes started to cry. Seteth returned about a half hour later with Flayn walking in behind him. Flayn quickly hugged Byleth

"Uncle Seteth, Thank you." said Byleth with a slob before every word.

"Byleth you don't have to say everything just what you want to say has long has its not a lie." said Seteth.

"Okay, Uncle last night I had a very intense flashback about when I was ten. Mom, Dad and I were in the cursed forest when we got separated and I was attacked, then I transformed for the very first time. and almost killed mom." responded Byleth "Ever since then I been constantly under attack by mages and warriors with masked that looked like a birds beak

"Byleth, Have you transformed since then?" asked Seteth

"I have but every time I lose Complete Control of my self I am scared of that form." said Byleth

"Byleth what if Flayn, Rhea and I help you control it, your dragon form." asked Seteth

"Uncle why I am scared to even try. " said Byleth

"Because that form is still you, its apart of you. and If you conquer your fear of yourself you will never get better." said Flayn. "Dad and grandma Sothis helped me control that form before you are a Nabatean Byleth one of the last remaining you should not be afraid of who you are so are you up to it."

"Yes I am" said Byleth "And thank you Uncle and Flayn"

"Byleth you will not participate in today's mock battle instead your going to go with Flayn and Rhea to Zanado there we can help you best." said Seteth

"Thank you again" said Byleth.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this Chapter is late because of me getting very sick the start of the week. I am still aiming for one chapter a week. Reviews are welcome good or bad reviews help me become a better writer this Chapter and not sure about next chapter were shorter because of me being late to start on it.


End file.
